casualroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Raphael Gray
"Perfection is what a perfect an must aim for, but you my son,do not need to aim for that as you are beyond perfect" -Marylise to Raphael Gray History Raphael gray, born Raphael Desline was born in the town of Kings Hollow, son of Elisan and Emmanuel Desline, they were a family with a long history associated with witchcraft and were said to be cursed because of it, because of this family name, they were always stuck in the lower class and couldn't really go any further, Elisan was a handmaiden at the service of one of the wealthiest person in Kings Hollow; Marylise Gray, feared Seraph of the local church who had become infamous for the amount of person she had had tortured on the public place and Emmanuel was a farmer working for the same people, the relationship between the Deslines and her was always about her completely dominating the Deslines without letting anyone know about it, humiliating them for what would appear to be pure sadism only, putting their job on the line if they didn't comply to her disgusting requests or even started to talk about their situation to other people, but this wasn't applying to Raphael, who instead of getting pushed to the edge of his sanity by Marylise, like his parents were, was getting love from her, she was extremely kind to him and would often give him extremely expensive gifts, this lead to him having contradictory feelings about her as a child, not knowing whether he should hate or love her, considering that she had always been like that to him since his birth and that the only explanation she ever gave to him or to his parents was that "Raphael was beautiful" As he grew up the attention Marylise was giving him grew too as she would often come visit him in the Desline's house at any time only to talk to the young Raphael who was about 9, she would use these visits to act as a tutor to him, giving him lessons about various subjects such as arts, religion and philosophy, of course Raphael was too young to even comprehend what was being said to him but Marylise was teaching him anyway, those surprise lessons quickly started to go too far as she would talk about her beliefs about life and how a human had to live only for his personal pleasure and happiness, obeying his primal instincts no matter whether it was moral or not, the parents of Raphael strongly disagreed against those things she would say to a child but couldn't protest, too scared of the torture that would follow if they did but Raphael himself was compelled and interested in the topic, was the personal pleasure and happiness of 1 man more important than anything else? At the age of 13, he finally got taken away by the church under the recommendation of Marylise herself and she openly told him that he was selected because of his outstanding beauty, he started an intense training to become a witch hunter, while in training, instead of being monitored by a mentor like every other new hunter, he was being watched over by the Seraph, she would reward him by letting him do whatever he wanted to a worker of her and would inversely punish him for any bad move by letting one of her workers do whatever he wanted to him, If at first Raphael would not do anything bad to the workers who he had in control, this quickly changed when he realized that while he was not doing anything to the workers, they on the other hand would use the situation to beat him down and to humiliate him in various ways, this realization was what started the living hell of the workers as he would get better and stop failing in training just to be able to get his revenge at some workers to the great satisfaction of Marylise. After training she would give him a few hours of lessons like before, but this time, being more elaborate, she taught Raphael more things about her strong beliefs in hedonism and pushed the idea of nothing being wrong if it brings someone pleasure or happiness even more, Using as example the beauty of Raphael that provides her happiness and pleasure everyday, these constant allusion to his presumably immense beauty made Raphael narcissistic as he quickly started to think too that he had to be beautiful, anyone that would insult the beauty of Raphael would be tortured by Marylise herself as a punishment and would be forced to kiss his hand as a symbol of complete submission. the obsession with Raphael got greater and greater with time, with Marylise painting a variety of picture depicting Raphael and hanging them everywhere in his room and her occasionally licking off his blood when he would get hurt during training, Their relationship quickly transformed into something forbidden by the church since "nothing is wrong if it provides you pleasure", and even after this they would many times try to go even further beyond what was morally right, doing vile and indescribable acts for "pleasure" or "happiness". Raphael finally promoted to a full Witch Hunter at the age of 17 and went back to his parents to make them proud despite Marylise being against it, but his parents instead of being pride of their son, cried and yelled at him, because he had become a "beautiful man with an ugly soul" calling him out on his new found narcissism and questionable morals and blaming Marylise for being the cause of it, upon hearing of these words by his own parents, defeated, Raphael worked with Marylise to have Elisan and Emmanuel framed for blasphemy and it worked, as both of them got taken away by the town guards led by their son from their house only to get cruelly lashed on the public place before both getting crucified on the same cross, both staid alive a day before dying on the cross in an unbearable amount of pain, the night before they died, Raphael along with Marylise visited them, Only to urinate on their cross before making love under their dying body, after this Marylise officially adopted Raphael, naming him Raphael Gray instead, forever eradicating the Deslines bloodline They succeeded to live a calm life in Kings Hollow for 10 years despite their horrible actions and perversity before Raphael got promoted to a mentor, they then both decided to exile the town of Kings hollow who was now in a dying state because of Marylise's actions and Raphael left to Kings grove while Marylise left to an unknown location. Personality Because of the person that basically raised him, Raphael became a narcissistic an arrogant person who puts his own fun before anything else, he enjoys having people under him and despises anything that might get in the way of this happiness he is aiming for, he thinks of himself as a beautiful and invincible being that cannot be taken down, the various lessons that Marylise had given him made him cultivated in many fields, especially anything that has to do with art. He also uses his natural beauty to charm others and lie to get away of certain situations. He admires Seraph Marylise, seeing her both as a mother figure and as a lover, he thinks that he became what he is today because of her and cannot see anything wrong with her, he would accept any of her orders, even ones that would involve putting himself at risk, Because of her ways of training, Raphael developed a strong tendency to dislike others and doesn't see anything wrong with mentally and physically hurting others. He is extremely cold and calm in nature and doesn't like talking when unecessary, but will not hesitate to become the most talkative person when he talking to someone he is at ease with He is an hedonist and his goal is to reach the highest peak of happiness possible by any mean, because of this he will often try to search for new ways to entertain himself, like Marylise who tested the Deslines by abusing them for years, taking away their son and have them see their private acts on their last painful moments of being alive, Raphael enjoys toying with people like he sees fit, either giving them hope or just destroying them. he is fascinated by witches as he thinks that those people that the church hates so much found true happiness by freeing themselves from any limitation of the body and the soul, because of this he keeps a notepad where he records supernatural things that he witnessed or rituals that he saw while attacking witches. Powers/Abilities Holy light: Raphael, like every witch hunter, received the Holy Light, 3 abilities granted to him by god according to his personality: # Mirror Mirror: Ability linked to his narcissism it allows him to create and manipulate minuscule mirror shards at will, he can reassemble the shards to form something solid but is limited by their fragile nature. # Blessed Water: Ability linked to his extremely calm and cold nature it allows him to create and manipulate blessed water, the water can be drank by someone other than him in order for them to heal from minor wounds if they have a pure soul but it will make the wounds worse if the soul is impure and vile. # Angel's Charm: matching his charismatic and self centered personality, it allows him to indirectly manipulate people on a long term, making them see him as incredibly attractive and beautiful in every aspect. This power can only work on people that look at him directly in the eyes for more than a second.